Cars 1 1000 Mph Downhill Race
The Cars 1 racers all go downhill racing but unfortunately two racers have MASSIVE crashes. ONLY RUBY can edit (unless he is out of ideas). ONLY cars 1 racers though, Win95 can only comment and fix out spelling mistakes and nothing more. This race did not actually happen in the Cars world though. It's one of Ruby Easy Oaks' shorts and cannot be edited by Windows 95 (except for grammar). Footage Chuck's flipping https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec5I7IIvbqM Transcript Racing Pinkie: So you racers are all going downhill racing where you can go up to speeds up to 1000 mph. Good luck surviving. Lightning: This sounds AWESOME! Chick Hicks: I KNOW RIGHT! Pinkie: All of you will go down all at the same time. Try not to make contact! Chuck Armstrong Flips over 700 times! Also Crusty Rotor flies all the way to Chicago! Spike: Alright! the racers are going down. Claude: THIS IS SO AWESOME ALREADY! Lightning: YEAHH! Spike: Mcqueen in the lead! King second! Aiken Axler 3rd! The racers going down the hill quite well! No contact yet! Pinkie: THIS IS SO AWESOME! (Suddenly Todd Marcus makes a bit of contact with Chuck Armstrong) Spike: OH NO! THERE'S CONTACT HALFWAY DOWN THE HILL! MARCUS CONTACTS ARMSTRONG AND ARMSTRONG IS FLYING IN THE AIR! HE LANDS OF HIS ROOF AND BEGINS TO FLIP! MARCUS TAKE OUT PONCHY WIPEOUT AND JOHNNY BLAMER! Chuck: NOOOOO! Johnny(Crying): WHY ME!! Pinkie: BLAMER CONTACTS CRUSTY ROTOR! OH MY GOODNESS CRUSTY ROTOR FLIES HIGH IN THE AIR AND IS GONE FROM OUR VIEW! WHAT A HISTORIC DAY AT THE DOWNHILL RACE! Spike: The racers have all gone down the hill successfully Todd, Johnny and Ponchy are spinning and damaged but survive the downhill. Crusty Rotor is gone somewhere FAR AWAY! CHUCK ARSMTRONG FLIPS STILL! Pinkie: HISTORIIIIIIC!!!! Spike: MEANWHILE CHUCK ARMSTRONG KEEPS FLIPPING! HE HAS FLIPPED OVER 300 TIMES BY NOW AND IS STILL GOING! YOU CAN SEE THE DEBRIS AND PARTS HE CREATED ALONG THE WAY! THE RAMP IS LITTERED WITH PARTS! CHUCK IS MOST CERTAINLY DEAD! Pinkie: BLEHH! Chuck: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! (Imitates Roblox death sound and DIES!) Spike: CHUCK STILL FLIPPING HES GOING MORE THEN 500! 520! 550! 580! 600! SEVEN HUNDRED FLIPS TOTAL BEFORE COMING TO A HALT AT 704 FLIPS! WOW! Sage: Lets see what happened to Chu- WHAAAAT! CHUCK IS JUST A MERE SCRAP HEAP NOW GUYS! IT'S JUST MOOD SPRINGS BLUE COLORED STEEL AND OTHER STUFF! Claude: Yup. Chuck is dead. Misti(crying): Nooo! Chuck Died! Ponchy: Don't worry about me, Todd and Johnny. We are ok. but Chuck Armstrong is dead. Murray: (Popeye toot). I have never seen a car so badly damaged that its mostly just the rollcage and skeleton left. His face,engine, sponsor, hood all gone. His grill is there though. Darren: Yeah. Spike: The downhill racing graveyard has Chuck Armstrong's name now. and maybe Crusty Rotor's (meanwhile in Chicago) Crusty: AHHHHHHH (hits office buliding glass and gets in it) OH NO NO! phew. I survived but where the heck am i? Worker: Chicago. Crusty: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Spike: So only one racer died. Chuck Armstrong. Crusty is alive in Chicago office building Results 1. Lightning Mcqueen 2. Kevin Shiftright 3. Billy Oilchanger 4. Floyd Mulvhill 5. Mac Icar 6. Chick Hicks 7. Murray Clutchburn 8. Claude Scruggs 9. Winford Rutherford 10. Kevin Racingtire 11. Darren Leadfoot 12. Lee Revkins 13. Ruby Oaks 14. Misti Motorkrass 15. Dirkson D'agostino 16. Sage Vanderspin 17. Eugene Carbureski 18. Manny Flywheel 19. Ernie Gearson 20. Haul Inngas 21. James Cleanair 22. The King 23. Rusty Cornfuel 24. Ryan Shields 25. Brush Curber 26. Aiken Axler 27. Ralph Carlow 28. Davey Apex 29. Dale Jr 30. Greg Candyman 31. Slider Petrolski 32. Todd Marcus(crash) 33. Crusty Rotor(flies) 34. Ponchy Wipeout(crash) 35. Johnny Blamer(crash) 36. Chuck Armstrong(fatal crash but only in Ruby's downhill racing series)